Waninoko420's Guide to Skilling Goldsmithing 1-70 for Skill Not Gil.
Category:Clothcraft Goldsmithing Guide to skill not gil. 0-70 ''' By Waninoko420 aka Lunk from Carbuncle '''The Guide Itself *'I dont write a lot but when I do. READ IT. * *'Always craft with Guild Support, and Kitron Macarons. This is what I do. * *'Goldsmithing Guild is useless a lot like bone. You wont get much from it that u need.' 0-10 *'Copper Ingot' (3)-Fire Crystal, Copper Ore x4--U will cap at 3 on these but u need much much more. Keep every ingot. I typically park myself outside the port sandy airship standard NPC. *'Copper Hairpin' (7)-Wind Crystal, Copper Ingot--Make these till the cap from the ingots from before. *'At this point you are now at Brass. You can try and make Brass Ingots from the Recipe below. *'Brass Ingot' (9)-Fire Crystal, Zinc Ore, Copper Ore x3-- Hard to find large amounts of Zinc. Buy all the AH has, use them and move on cause ur going to be above this lvl in 1hour! ' 11-20 ''' *'Now you need Brass Ingots. Best to buy Brass Rings from standard npcs and desynth them. U will need Brass Ingots till lvl 43. So dont be shy about doing too many. Brass seems to never be on the AH, its why ur stuck doing it urself. If u can get urself some off the AH do so! I was never able to do it. Silver and above seem to be on AH a lot. *'Brass Ring' (15)-Wind Crystal, Brass Ingotx2-- '''Buy and Desynth these till cap. Dont bother making these since they take 2 ingots.' *'Brass Hairpin' (17)-Wind Crystal, Brass Ingot-- Make and Desynth these till cap from lvl 7-17. 21-30 *'Brass Hammer' (24)-Fire Crystal, Brass Ingot,Bronze Hammer--Bronze Hammer can be bought in Bastok Markets for cheap. *'Now u need Silver ingots. Go to the same npc as before and buy rings or earring and desynth. Or of course buy 12+ stacks from the AH. *'Silver Hairpin' (27)-Wind Crystal, Silver Ingot--Make and Desynth till cap. ' 31-40 ''' *'Silver Chain' (33)-Earth Crystal, Silver Ingot x2-- Make these for ur lvl 33 cap. *'Chain Gorget' (38)-Earth Crystal, Silver Chain x3-- Make these till 38, when you desynth u get a lot of ingots. So dont sell these! 41-50 *'Mythril Sheet' (41)-Fire Crystal, Mythril Ingot--Buy as many ingots off AH to bridge this lvl gap. *'Gold Dust' (47)*stop at 41/42!*-Wind Crystal, Brass Ingot, Copper Ingot-- U will make these to cover the gap because Mythril Ingot can be hard to get to make the Mythril Sheets. 51-60 *'NQ Gem' (51)-Wind Crystal, Category:Geodes-- Buy 2 stacks of geodes, Thunder Geode seem to be the cheapest to buy stacks of. CAP OFF THESE! sooo cheap! These stack and u dont need to worry about inventory for once. *'Now ur foobared again. Welcome to Goldsmithing go buy 12-15 stacks of Gold Ingots. U will need them even without my awesome skill list! *'Gold Hairpin' (58)-Wind Crystal, Gold Ingot--Make and desynth till cap. *'Gold Ring' (60)-Fire Crystal, Gold Ingot x2-- Make and desynth till cap. 61-70 '''Again buy probly 20+ stacks of ingots and rinse and repeat ur make/desynth *'Platinum Sheet' (64)-Fire Crystal, Platinum Ingot-- Either make some of these so u can close the skill gap. Or go right to Platinum Earring. Thing is u dont get to use these sheets again if u stopping at 70. *'Platinum Earring' (68)-Wind Crystal, Platinum Ingotx2--Make and desynth till cap. *'Platinum Ring' (70)-Fire Crystal, Platinum Ingot x2--Make and desynth till cap. *'Platinum Arrowheads''' (70)-Wind Crystal, Copper Ingot, Platinum Ingot--These only 1 ingot so might be worth it. --Waninoko420 21:11, Febuary 17, 2014 (UTC)